


【游戏王 | 闇表】Harbor Insult

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #古埃及pa，后半部分是pwp#帝师atm X王储aibo（二人皆为神祗）#是古埃及和中世纪欧洲都有的“野心权臣会强上还是少年的王储已达到日后控制即位帝王的目的”的梗，内容如有不适请尽量避免阅读。





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Harbor Insult

 

 

 

 

“做个乖孩子，游戏。”

 

 

 

 

听话便好，不必去在意其他事。

因为那便是他理应接受的全部宿命。

 

 

 

 

 

被师长领进那个陌生偏僻的小房间中时，游戏还不知道：自己将要面对的，究竟会是什么。

 

 

同曾经的天空之神荷鲁斯一样，他肩负着要到凡间去作为法老王统领人民的重任，这也是为何——德高望重的神明们一个个地聚在年幼的他身边，像睡美人的仙女教母、像为耶稣献礼的东方长者一般，不断传授着他作为帝王的那些高贵的品质。

 

这其中最高贵的人，是他最敬爱的师长——年轻，却为众神所惧，传说之诗称他为不灭的太阳神，可当他站在阳光之下，火红的耀眼光芒却仿佛能将整个宇宙都燃烧殆尽——他应当用凡俗的礼节敬称他为“老师”，但对方却只允许他直呼自己的真名，“亚图姆”。

 

 

 

 

身前人的步伐突然顿止，游戏也随之站定，闭拢脚跟，困惑的视线朝前望去，对上了恰转过身来直视着他的对方的眼。

 

不似平时一般，清冷淡漠、又严肃静默的神情。他的视线之中似乎也燃烧着某种奇异的跃动着的火焰。

 

游戏下意识地退后一步，出于本能的恐惧他将手护在身前，但这只是起到了反作用——对方的手立刻伸上前抓住了他的臂膀，稍一施力，他便双脚离地，被立刻扔在了那张早已为他准备好了的床上。

 

 

于是，就在每日例行的朝会后，不到一刻的时间里，在这黑暗偏僻的小屋里，他被自己最敬爱的师长强暴了。

 

 

哭泣，求饶，这都不该是深谙礼法的法老王王储该做的事；但就这样沉默地承受，在男人的身下呻吟出声，又实在太过懦弱——游戏进行了相当强烈的挣扎，他不断地摇头，伸手推拒着对方压下来的胸膛，但没有用，根本没有用，他们之间毕竟还是有着天壤之别的实力差距，更何况身为太阳神，怎么可能会有得不到的东西……粗大的阴茎几乎是一下子深入他体内，游戏浑身颤抖，咬着手背压下多到快要溢出胸腔的愉悦感——他对于被强迫着交媾，竟然不感到丝毫的震惊和厌恶，甚至开心……怎么可能，他甚至觉得在还没有开始的时候，自己已经开始享受于其中。

 

对方俯身下来，轻柔地拉开他咬住自己的那只手，用吻堵住了他所有亟待发泄的欲望。游戏满足地闭上双眼，突然意识到，这并不是结束，而只是开始——

 

 

 

 

他的想法没有错。

 

 

神之法庭上，曾经审理过赛特和荷鲁斯那件荒唐至极的案件。而现在，趁着没人之时，亚图姆偷偷地将他带到正中座席上。游戏被指示着跪在地上，对方则端坐主位——一副高高在上的神王模样——掏出他的性器，凑到少年的面前。

 

毫无疑问，游戏知道这意味着什么。

 

 

 

 

尽管曾经也有过含着泪望向对方祈求他收回这一决定的时刻，此刻他却只是乖顺地张口，伸出手去抚摸着那已经不知几次地刺入他体内的刑具，用舌尖舔拨着顶端，一边用牙齿轻咬着将它整个的含入口中，腥气塞满口腔，渗出的透明液体与他的唾液融在一起。湿热的口腔一定同那不知饥渴的下体一般温暖舒适，因为没过多久他的头便被对方按住，不断插入他喉中又整个抽出的性器胀硬滚烫，上面密密地覆着晶莹剔透的银白液体。

 

在他翻过舌面开始持续地吸吮着顶端与柱身时，对方终于抑制不住地将阴茎狠狠地抵进了他的口腔深处，喉头被哽住，但更明显清晰的感受是有大量的湿滑液体沿着他的食道仿佛直接滑入胃中。

 

在吐出对方的性器剧烈喘息时，他深呼吸的同时喉结也颤动了下。

 

 

 

 

他吞下了对方所有的精液。

 

 

 

毫无疑问，他知道这意味着什么。

 

 

 

 

毋庸置疑，那是一种可怕的名为“爱”的毒药。

 

 

 

 

END#

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 埃及人认为用错误的方式将精液注入身体，精液就可以被视为毒药。


End file.
